This invention relates generally to post pulling devices and, more particularly, to a post pulling device that is adjustable to accommodate multiple usage situations and that may be selectively secured by a user's foot or to a receiver attachment of an all-terrain vehicle.
Fence posts frequently need to be removed from their ground position, such as for repair, replacement, or just to clear an area of all obstructions. Common difficulties with this process of post removal include obtaining enough leverage to completely remove the post and to do so without breaking it. This is especially a problem when removing round wooden posts. It may be desirable to both place and pull posts as part of a landscaping project.
Various devices have been proposed for pulling posts out of the ground, especially devices for pulling metal posts. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide enough leverage (or properly distributed leverage) to pull the posts effectively. Further, the existing devices are not adjustable for various pulling situations and are not selectively stabilized by a user's foot or by attachment to an all-terrain vehicle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a post pulling device that can attach to a post so as to pull the post effectively and efficiently without damaging it. Further, it would be desirable to have a post pulling device that is adjustable for multiple usage situations. In addition, it would be desirable to have a post pulling device that may be stabilized by a user's foot for manual operation or by attachment to an all-terrain vehicle.